gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuck In The Moment
Stuck In The Moment by Justin Bieber is a duet sung by Chase and Madison in season four of Glee: Soul Talent in New, New, New. Lyrics Chase: With you, With you I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place Now Romeo and Juliet, Bet they never felt the way we felt Madison: Bonnie and Clyde, Never had to hide like we do, We do Chase: You and I both know it can't work, It's all fun and games, 'Till someone gets hurt, And I know I won’t let that be you Madison: Now you don't wanna let go, And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew? Chase: Now we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts and, Madison: It's reckless and clumsy, ‘Cause I know you can’t love me, hey Madison and Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Chase: And there's nothing my heart can't do, Madison: To fight with time and space, Chase: ‘Cause I'm still Madison and Chase: Stuck in the moment with you Chase: See like Adam and Eve, Tragedy was our destiny, Madison: Like Sonny and Cher, I don't care, I've got you baby Chase: See we both fighting every inch of our fiber, Madison: ‘Cause either way it’s gonna end right but, Chase: We are both too foolish to stop Now you don't wanna let go, And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew? Madison: Now we don't wanna fall but, We're tripping in our hearts and, Chase: It's reckless and clumsy, And I know you can't love me, Madison: Hey Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, Madison: But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Chase and Madison: And there's nothing my heart can't do, To fight with time and space, ‘Cause I'm still Stuck in the moment with you Chase: See like just because this cold, cruel world, Saying we can't be Madison: Baby, we both have the right To disagree, Chase: And I ain't with it And I don't wanna be so old and gray, Reminiscing about these better days, Madison: But convention's telling us to let go And I still let go, So we'll never know Chase: I wish we had another time, Madison: '''I wish we had another place, '''Chase: ‘Cause everything we did, Madison: And everything we have is Madison and Chase: Stuck in the moment Madison: Yeah, Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, Madison: Oh, no, no, no Chase: But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Madison: And there's nothing my heart can't do, Chase: To fight with time and space, ‘Cause I'm still Chase and Madison: Stuck in the moment with you Trivia *Like Glee's I Won't Give Up, SITM some lyrics have the wrong context clues Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Chase Gilmore Category:Songs sung by Madison Passo Category:Songs in Season 4